1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of carrying items, and more particularly to a device for conveniently and securely carrying elongated items which are otherwise awkward or difficult to transport. The invention is particularly useful for skiers as a device for conveniently and securely carrying a pair of skis and ski poles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Certain items are difficult to carry and manipulate due to their particular size, shape, or weight characteristics. For example, elongated items cause difficulty in transporting from one location to another and/or are difficult to store conveniently, and in the sporting field these might include such things as skis and ski poles, bows and arrows, rifles, helicopter blades, fishing gear, and surfing or sailing paraphernalia.
An example of a device for carrying skis and ski poles can be found by reference to U.S. Pat. No. Des. 245,041, issued July 12, 1977, to Calvin J. Covell, and the associated U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,655 issued Nov. 9, 1976 to the same inventor. The Covell device includes a support member having a cross section configuration in the shape of an inverted "T" with a handle at the top end of the support member and the cross of the inverted "T" defining a rectangular base member, the support member, including the handle and rectangular base member being of integral and unitary construction. A pair of rectangular wing members are hinged to opposite sides of the rectangular base member, the free ends of the wings being pivotally movable to lie adjacent the top of the support member below the handle and secured in place to define a closed position for the carrying device. Means are provided for locking the wings in the closed position. The wings have compression pads disposed on their inner surfaces to bear against a pair of skis, one ski being held within the carrying device on either side of the support member by the corresponding wing of the device. Notches on the inner surface of each wing are provided for bearing against the shaft of a ski pole, with one ski pole secured by each of the pair of wings on opposite sides of the support member.
While the Covell device operates satisfactorily to organize the skis and ski poles into a relatively secure arrangement, the prior art device has several shortcomings. Specifically, the Covell device is difficult to secure into a position in which compressive forces are applied against the skis. Covell proposes to use a plastic tab with several holes therein passed through the device in the closed position and the device is held in the closed position by an insert passed through one of the holes. Thus the user would, of necessity, be required to apply compression forces to the wings of the device with one hand while the other hand is used for inserting a retaining pin or cable into one of the holes in the tab. Thus, fastening the device in the closed position is inconvenient, awkward, and time-consuming; and if the retaining insert is lost, the device is inoperative.
Moreover, the Covell device secures skis only in the closed position which would preclude the use of the device in a horizontally disposed ski rack on the top of a vehicle. Accordingly, the user would necessarily remove the skis from the device and place them in the horizontal ski rack of the vehicle in normal fashion, and at the skiing location would be required to remove the skis from the vehicle rack and reinsert them into the ski carrying device. Again, this is an extremely inconvenient procedure, and there is thus a need in the art for a carrying device which could be readily mounted onto the roof rack of a vehicle without the necessity of removing the skiis from the carrying device.
The Covell device is described as being made from plastic material, and while a cable and lock may be applied to secure the device to a stationary object, such as a tree, because of the simple tab/slot design for securing the wings against the support member, a moderate pressure applied with a pocketknife could easily sever the projecting end of the tab, thereby offering little discouragement to a potential thief. Accordingly, there is a need for providing a more secure locking arrangement for such a carrying device, even if the device is constructed of plastic material.
The Covell device also suffers in the marginal securement of the skiis and poles even in the closed position thereof. The poles, for example, are held by a v-shaped notch which would make the operating of the device clumsy and the positioning of the poles in rather loose association with the device until the corresponding wing has been brought to its completely closed position.
It can therefore be appreciated that there is a need in the art for an improved ski carrying device which will retain the skiis and poles in a more secure condition, would be simple to operate, would be more secure, and would offer the ability to transport the skiis in either a horizontal or vertical rack mount on the top of a vehicle. The present invention satisfies this need.